epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Touhou Project vs Super Mario. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Mid-Season Finale
Hello everyone, JaphethMario here and it’s almost a month to not have a battle. So here is the battle. Now the connection is more on the personal “game series that change my life” rather than the franchise they represent. (It’s basically self-service) There’s a lot of material that I didn’t cover on both series. Some jokes are remake their previous battle and I don’t feel like remaking or making sequels an old battle. And don’t worry this MAY be one time I will reuse the same character for a different battle And like the previous battle where it is inspired on Deadpool vs Boba Fett, this one is on East vs West Philosophers This is the 20th installment of Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battle. It features the Super Mario team featuring returning rapper and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, his brother and sidekick, Luigi, and their loyal dinosour friend, Yoshi, aganist the Touhou Project girls featuring returning rapper and shrine maiden of Gensokyo, Reimu Hakurei, her best friend and sidekick, Marisa Kirisame, and the elegant head maid at Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayaoi, to see “which is the better video game franchise to have a weird idea on friendship”.but will their rivalry side and misunderstanding will tear their own team down. Location: Super Mario (Mario - Peach’s Castle grounds, Luigi - Luigi’s Mansion, Yoshi - Yoshi’s Island, combined) Touhou Project (Reimu - Hakurei Shrine, Marisa - Marisa’s House, Sakuya - Scarlet Devil Mansion gate, combined) Battle: (Note: Mario is in dark red, Luigi is in green, Yoshi is in light green, Reimu is in red, Marisa is in yellow, Sakuya Izayoi is in blue, if either group are rapping together they’ll appear in bold white text) Super Mario Verse: It was-a-dark-a-time back when an alien’s UFO crashed in ‘83 'Til Its-a-me-a-Mario discovered a Sunshine , saving the gaming industry! Glad you girls wait warmly on the backstory, but before anyone can spit a diss Respect your elders, ‘cause without the bros, none of you three would exist! Oh! Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, which means we’re going to stomp your ass! Friendship isn’t Magic when you battle on little girls; your brains just whacked (Mamamia!) You think you can beat us, sorry but your victory is in another castle We are the Dream Team , controlling the mic like how I control writing this battle Dodging Bullet Bills and Bullet Hell, you meet your'' Maker'' , named Yoshi, Luigi and Mario Think Lunatic is insane? You’ll [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros.:_The_Lost_Levels Lost a life in our'' Leve''l] filled with traps like it’s Kaizo ''' ' '''You better fly away and don’t ''Master Spark a fight with the Galaxy’s All-Stars ''' ''' '''Or you’ll be the next90’s video game that will get a game over from our Super bars Touhou Project Verse: Grazing from our bullets isImpossible ; you got killed by a first Goomba! Not so smart when block heads pummel your franchise down to the ground, boom yeah! New Super Mario Bros will bring something new in the table, that’s a load of ass (Ayayaya !) Double Spoilers alert, it’s just reharsh sequels attempting to have aGold Coin Rush! You may be plumbers, but your tiny plunger will never clog your princess’ pipe ‘Cause all you’ll ever have is a cake, which is a Bad Apple for Mario’s unFitted life These Virtual Boys are talking shit that can’t use shrooms to grow your maturity' ' Depended on power-ups to beat an easy level, you’re scared to take your World ’s risk, see' ' We didn’t look down on Sony when they ask us our franchise to be in their system' ' And suffered competition and crappy CDI-game , that’s what you get for dissing em Go pipe back to Mushroom Kingdom, and let little kids touch your tiny ''Wii'' Or you’ll suffer us dropping Bombs, leaving you uglier than your appearance in your Movie ! Luigi Verse: You inspire Lux , but it’s Luigi who’s the'' Legend'' above Of your League of POW-er! Addicted to shrooms, “Mari” in your name, you’re a rip-off of my brother You can call me Flandre Scarlet, ‘cause the Death Stare is all I need to leave you beat Why ‘cause m-Alice on stealing books if you don’t have the Knowledge to read!? Marisa Kirisame Verse: Oh My Gadd , Mama ! Don’t teach me ‘bout that, if you stole your team’s design andabilities Too bad no one knows your existence Koishi, but they’ll remember your rival at Tennis (Waaaahhh!) Small vacuum vleaner? Ghosts are the only one that pop yourPerfect Cherry , da ze! You’ll never get the girl, ‘cause Mario Stole Your Precious Thing , Daisy! Yoshi Verse: Here’s a fact Sakuya, when comes to protecting siblings, Yoshis are simply the best! I’m packed with violent watermelon spits, while you pad filler raps bigger than your chest No class Belmont’s ass got whacked by a vampire half her size, I laugh at your useless ability Her defeat is so pathetic, her new mistress took a pity to change this Ripper identity! Sakuya Izayoi Verse: Even the way of your'' Cookie'' crumbles, your infants always got your back, stabbers! ‘Cause you’re nothing but a punching bag of gimmicks! No wonder why they trash ya! You dug your grave own Yoshi by having Ten Desires on Barney who’s secretly a drag Guess what, the maid with timeless flow beat your ass ‘cause winners don’t use drugs Mario Verse: Wario is greedy but he has a heart made of gold than this pacifist-exterminating bitch! Why you mad sis?, did your shrine got [http://www.mariowiki.com/Wrecking_Crew Wrecked,] or a hag Youkai Watching your pits? This lazy Dry Bones gets a Fever ‘cause she got infected by the sick burns of this Doctor '' '' Both of us may be red, but you‘re [http://undertale.wikia.com Under the Tale] of your green haired -good girl recolor Reimu Hakurei Verse: You’re not a hero, you wore suit from the animals you skinned from tail to the ear Tortured Donkey Kong, did you forgot he’s the one who kick started your entire career? You caused genocide on the Toads, destroying every blocks with the fist you used So please, quit saving this Mario-sue, ‘cause he’ll pay back you with family abuse Super Mario Verse: You know what, I’m tired of living Inside Stories of this crazy midget’s shadow Who got the personality more emotionless than a Paper , he‘s simply shallow Walk on water ‘cause I’m the savior of hisMissing fatass, even Peach give Bowser the boot I may be a scaredy cat but I’ve got more balls than the amount you shoot Shut up Mister L! I give you one year to celebrate your taste of fame And all that coins go down in the drain , ‘cause of you releasing the samegame name ! Pipe it down my children, why the two of you are hammering each other? We’re suppose to Brawl that Koopa lover and her girlfriends and not Smashing Brothers This plumber isn’t giving shit to a dinosaur who got cursed by Kamek [http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/Howtobasic How To burn this egg-throwing maniac donkey? It’s'' Basic''] throw him in a lava pit! You’re now being a cry-baby, your noises are driving me fucking insane! Without me saving both of your skins you wouldn‘t able to star in your games! Touhou Project Verse: Now let’s have a'' Party'' and see them battling each other like they’re in a Kart race Plus their rappings is much poorer than the donations of Hakurei Hey Marisa! Don’t make me get your side kicked by me, the main heroine Your chances on defeating me are like Mima’s appearance, a positive zero, bitch! Damn it! While I’m out solving incidents, you’re just being a complete slack It’s a Hopeless Masquerade for you joining religious fights, ‘cause you don’t have a god! Take it easy you two and have a tea break, and I don’t mean to diss ya But you two are spilling bullshit than the diaper-wearing Scarlet Sisters Silence pirated Dio maid in China , go back working inside the mansion Or I’ll set my blows lower than how fanon fucked up both of your canon! Seriously don’t make me go in a Rampage , do you even who you are facing, Reimu? I’m the'' Embodiment'' of this series, without me you’ll be forgotten like the PC-98 crew! WHO WON? As a team? Super Mario (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi) Touhou Project (Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya) As an indiviual Mario Luigi Yoshi Reimu (again) Marisa Sakuya Trvia: *This is the second team battle that features more than 2 rappers at each side, video game vs video game team battle, and features a female rapper **The first one is Angry Birds vs Plants *This is the first team battle to have teammates to tackle aganist each other *This is the first team battle that each member have its own titlecard *This is the first team to have a reference on the member of this Wikia. **Mario’s line “We are the Dream Team, controling the mic like how I control writing this battle” refers to JaphethMario himself *This the second time Mario to feature as a rapper, and a third time Mario is in the battle *This is the third time Reimu to feature as a rapper, and a fourth time Reimu us in the battle *This is the second “MariovsTouhou” battle **The first Yukari Yakumo vs Princess Peach *Orginally Luigi has going to have his own battle Category:Blog posts